Change
by Otaku of Silence
Summary: It's been ten years since the defeat of the Kishin Asura, and things have changed at the DWMA. Kid is in charge of the school, and everyone's teenage years are over. Now it's their job to teach the new generation of Meisters and Weapons. Though with the many unique characters in this generation, it may not be too easy.
1. New Student, Raven! Who's Striker?

**TITLE: "Change"**

**OC'S IN THIS CHAPTER: Raven Christopher, Tyson Pinle. **

**SUMMARY: It's been ten years since the defeat of the Kishin Asura, and things have changed at the DWMA. Kid is in charge of the school, and everyone's teenage years are over. Now it's their job to teach the new generation of Meisters and Weapons. Though with the many unique characters in this generation, it may not be too easy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater, or any of its original characters. All OC's are owned by me, as well as the plot to this fic.**

* * *

CHANGE

CHAPTER ONE: NEW STUDENT, RAVEN! WHO'S STRIKER?

Raven's mouth fell open when he saw the school. His pale blue eyes widened at the sight of the DWMA. It was visible from the bus he was on, standing high above the city surrounding it. Even from ten miles outside of Death City he felt tiny.

"I know how ants feel now," the black-haired teen mumbled in astonishment. He turned his head when the person next to him laughed at his statement.

"Yeah," the stranger said, "I felt the same way."

The teenager smiled, showing straight white teeth. He had dirty blonde hair that was short, a few shaggy strands falling into his face. His eyes were bright green, almost neon, and his eyelashes were long for a guy. His skin was tan, to be expected from someone from this part of the world. Though being around all these tan people made the black-haired teen feel like a snowman.

"My name's Tyson Pinle," he said, offering his hand. Raven shook it, about to give his own name when Tyson added, "One-Star Weapon."

"You're a Weapon," Raven stated. Tyson nodded, smiling proudly.

"Yep!"

"So you must attend the DWMA, right," the black-haired teen asked curiously. He received another nod from the blonde. "Mind showing me around?"

Tyson's bright green eyes widened, and so did his smile. "A new loner, huh? Sure, I'll show ya around the school. But only under one condition."

Raven rose one of his thin black eyebrows in question, "Ok, what's this condition?"

"That you tell me your name," the Weapon stated, raising one of his own eyebrows.

The black-haired student blinked his light blue eyes for a moment, confused. But he smiled a moment later, grinning, "Raven. I'm Raven Christopher, soon-to-be One-Star Meister."

* * *

"And that, my apprentice, is the last stop on our tour," Tyson said rather loudly, gesturing to the bedroom that his apparent 'apprentice' would be staying in. "And you, sir, are very lucky to get your own room."

Raven rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, grinning. "Yeah, I hear it's hard to get your own room here."

"No kidding," the Weapon snorted, back landing on the bed with a rather loud thump, "I tried for three months, and nada. I got stuck with Mucus-Mike as a roommate! I can't wait to get enough money to go get an apartment…"

The black-haired Meister chuckled, setting down his bags. He heard the bed squeak, and saw his new friend move to stand next to the door. "C'mon, we need to get you to the new recruit room."

"There's a new recruit room," Raven asked, following the dirty blonde. He locked the door to his new room, jogging to catch up to his guide.

"No," Tyson said a few moments later, rolling his green eyes, "But we should get you to Sid. He'll give you a badge that says you're a Meister. All new students have to wear them for the first day."

"Does that mean that I'll get a partner today?"

"No, not necessarily."

Raven pouted a bit. He wanted to get a partner as soon as possible. What's a Meister without a Weapon, after all?

Though as the black-haired teen stared at the back of the slightly taller blonde's head in front of him, a brilliant idea popped into this head. Well, it was brilliant to him. Maybe not to the Weapon guiding him.

"Hey," Raven choked out, feeling a bit nervous, "Do you have a Meister already?"

"Yeah," Tyson mumbled, "Though she's completely and utterly insane. I mean, she doesn't think anything through!"

"Then why be Partners with her?"

"'Cause she's the best Meister in the world," the Weapon sighed. For a moment, Raven thought that there might have been more to the situation. But the blonde in front of him must have read his mind, because before he could ask, Tyson blurted out, "But I don't like her. Well I do. But in a friend kind of way."

"Okay," Raven mumbled.

"There's someone else that I've had a crush on since I first saw her," the Weapon said dreamily. His green eyes softened and seemed to shine a bit more brightly, if that was possible. "Though she doesn't like me back."

"How do you know," the black-haired teen asked, trying to boost up his new friend's confidence, "Maybe she does. Have you asked her?"

"Yes."

"Oh. How many times?"

"I don't know, lost count after eighty."

"Oh,"

"Yeah," Tyson sighed. "Whenever I ask her out, she replies with the same meaningful sentence."

"And that would be," Raven said, wanting to know. He thought that it would be something along the lines of 'We can't be together' or 'I love you, but I also love another' like in the movies. But the answer he got instead was not what he was expecting.

"No."

The black-haired Meister blinked in confusion for the second time that day. "That's it?"

"What were you expecting," the blonde laughed, "A 'We can't be together' type of thing? Those only happen in the movies. Only hopeless romantics think of those!"

"Hehe," Raven chuckled nervously, "Yeah…only hopeless romantics."

* * *

Raven walked rather dazed away from the blue Zombie Meister named Sid, blinking. Had he lost his sanity, or was he just gaining it? Was there even a way to tell? Maybe he had always been crazy but just didn't notice…?

"You saw the Zombie, too, right," the black-haired student asked. He needed to know if he had been dreaming or not.

As Raven pinned the badge that told everyone that he was a Meister, Tyson laughed, giving him a friendly slap on the back. "Yeah, he's real, dude. He's been around for a really long time."

"I would guess," Raven said. "After all, he's dead. A Zombie…how is it possible for someone dead to be up and walking around?"

"He's the Living dead."

"Whatever."

They walked in silence, not thinking about where they were going. The quiet was unbearable to Raven, and he tried to think of something to talk about.

"Hey," he said at last, "You never told me who your crush was."

"Hmm," Tyson hummed in question. His green eyes looked over at him through the corner of his eyes, and the ever-present smile on his tan face melted away. A pink blush spread across his tan face as he replied, "Oh, well…"

The black-haired Meister waited for a moment, wanting to know what he was going to say. But when his blonde friend stayed silent, he knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

"I probably wouldn't know who she is anyways," he said after a while, pushing it aside.

Tyson sighed. "My crush is Striker."

"Striker," Raven asked. "That's a strange name."

"Its her last name. She changed it when she came to the DWMA," the Weapon stated.

"Oh. When did she join the DWMA?"

"She's been here longer than all of the students," Tyson answered, "She's been here since she was only a few months old. Death-sama raised her like a little sister."

"Death-sama," the black-haired Meister mumbled in confusion.

"You'd know him by Lord Death, or Shinigami-sama, depending on where you're from. I've known Striker for a long time, and she's told me a few stories that Death-sama told her about his father, the original Death. I found it weird to call him Lord Death a while afterwards, so I call him Death-sama now."

"Oh."

The two boys walked in silence. Tyson put his hands into his pockets, green eyes staring straight ahead.

_I wonder, _Raven pondered.

_What happened to the original Death?_

* * *

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:**

_"Mrs. Maka," Raven said sheepishly, standing up where he was sitting. The named teacher turned to him, smiling brightly while raising one of her thin eyebrows._

"_Yes, Raven," she asked, a bit of her irritation resounding in her voice._

"_Um, well, I don't have a…a partner."_

_He and the Scythe Technician stared at each other for a few moments, blue and green eyes staring at one another. _

"_Alright," Mrs. Maka said after a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, "You can pair up with Ace, then."_


	2. Partner Search! Introductions are in or-

**TITLE: "Change"**

**OC'S IN THIS CHAPTER: Raven Christopher, Tyson Pinle, Zayne Luka, Ace Striker.**

**SUMMARY: It's been ten years since the defeat of the Kishin Asura, and things have changed at the DWMA. Kid is in charge of the school, and everyone's teenage years are over. Now it's their job to teach the new generation of Meisters and Weapons. Though with the many unique characters in this generation, it may not be too easy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater, or any of its original characters. All OC's are owned by me, as well as the plot to this fanfic. I make no money off of this story, it is only for people's enjoyment. **

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"_Oh."_

_The two boys walked in silence. Tyson put his hands into his pockets, green eyes staring straight ahead._

I wonder,_ Raven pondered._

What happened to the original Death?

* * *

CHANGE

CHAPTER TWO: PARTNER SEARCH! INTRODUCTIONS ARE IN ORDER?

Raven propped his head up with his fist, leaning against it. His pale blue eyes stared at the black board, watching as the instructor wrote with white chalk.

She had light brown hair, childishly put into two pigtails on her head. They reached an inch past her shoulders, and were wavy. Her eyes were bright green, not almost neon like Tyson's, but pine tree colored.

"Ok class," she said, turning to stare at them. A smile spread across her face, as though she would be enjoying their lesson today. "Today we are going to pick partners and match your Soul Wavelengths."

_Uh-oh, _the black-haired Meister thought immediately. He had been at the DWMA for three days, and had failed on getting a Weapon Partner.

"Please meet up with your partner!"

"Mrs. Maka," Raven said sheepishly, standing up where he was sitting. The named teacher turned to him, smiling brightly while raising one of her thin eyebrows.

"Yes, Raven," she asked, a bit of her irritation resounding in her voice.

"Um, well, I don't have a…a partner."

He and the Scythe Technician stared at each other for a few moments, blue and green eyes staring at one another.

"Alright," Mrs. Maka said after a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, "You can pair up with Ace, then."

"Ace," Raven asked, looking around for them.

"Ace, be Raven's partner for the day, please," The older Meister commanded, glaring at someone behind the black-haired teen.

Raven turned his head, staring at the girl who sat behind him. She had light brown hair that fell into her eyes, a few strands that were bunched together died jet-black. She wore a sleeveless light gray hoodie, hood up.

A sleeveless black turtleneck shirt could be seen on her neck, covering the tan color of her skin. One red eye looked down at him in boredom, and the black-haired Meister couldn't help but blush. Ace stood up, showing her mismatched detached sleeves.

They were the same style, stopping at her wrist and starting at her bicep, but the one on her right arm was dark gray, and the one on her left arm was striped dark red and white.

"Maka-san," the hooded student said in a monotone voice, "I'm sorry but I refuse to partner up with him."

It took a moment for Raven to process her words, but when he did his mouth fell open in surprise. What was wrong with him? She didn't even have the decency to call him by his name!

"Why not, Ace," Mrs. Maka asked, sounding a bit angry.

"I don't need nor want a Meister."

Maka stared into the brown and black-haired Weapon's red eye, glaring. They stayed like that for a few moments, the intensity of the instructor's eyes growing every passing second. But Ace's stayed uncaring the whole time.

"Go see Kid," the Scythe Technician said, motioning with her head towards the door. "I'll meet you there after class. We obviously need to have a talk."

Ace sighed, though even that sounded emotionless. "We've had this talk before, and it will end the same way. I'm a Death Scythe, and Death Scythes don't need Meisters."

The hooded Weapon walked out the room, dark red shorts showing. They were wide, bunching at the knees. Her tan skin was shown until it reached her high tops, which were black and light gray, with white laces.

The door shut with a loud thump as it closed behind Ace, and Raven watched the door for a few moments.

_What was her problem_, he thought, sighing to himself.

* * *

Ace walked into the Death Room, one showing red eye half lidded as always. She looked up at the red execution stands, seeing the black and silver blade. She wondered if one of them had ever fallen down on someone before.

The brown and black-haired Weapon stepped onto the circular platform, immediately staring at the gray ground.

"Ace," Kid said from his mirror.

A light pink blush spread across Ace's tan face, and she tried to get her emotions in check. She lifted up her head, red eye staring into golden-honey colored skull shaped ones.

"Death-nii," she said in an apologetic tone, averting her one eye to stare out into the field of crosses, "I'm sorry. I tried to stay in class, but Maka-san tried to pair me up with a Meister."

She could hear the sound of liquid moving, and then her adoptive older brother was standing in front of her. Ace hung her head, staring up at him.

He wore a black button up shirt, the top two buttons undone, showing a bit of his smooth white skin. The long sleeves of this shirt were pushed up to his elbows, aligning perfectly without struggle. Light gray slacks covered his long legs, fitting him perfectly.

His black hair was combed so that it was symmetrical, and the three white Sanzu lines in his hair wrapped around his head.

"Ace, we've talked about this," the new Death sighed, putting one of his pale hands on his adoptive sister's shoulder. "You just have to pair up with them for a day, not forever."

"But Death-nii," the hooded Weapon whined, lifting up her head, "You remember the last time. I don't want that to happen again. Its why I became a Death Scythe."

"I know," Kid said, smiling at her gently. "But just try, alright?"

Ace stared into her elder brother's golden-honey eyes, and sighed once she saw that he wasn't going to waver.

"Yeah," she mumbled in defeat, "I'll give it a chance next time."

* * *

"Yo," Tyson yelled, slapping his hands down onto his black-haired friend's shoulders. The Meister jumped in surprise, turning to stare up at the dirty blonde with his wide, pale blue eyes.

Raven sighed as his Weapon friend let go of his shoulders and sat next to him, Tyson's bright green eyes staring at him in curiosity.

"You look as though you had a bad day," Tyson's Meister said, taking a seat across from the two boys.

"You could say that," the student muttered.

Zayne tilted her dark orange haired head, chocolate brown eyes holding sincere curiosity for once. She had pale skin, making him feel as though he wasn't the only snow-person at the Academy.

She wore a light orange jack that had a high collar. A white streak that was in the center of the jack had black buttons in the middle of it, and all of them were buttoned.

She had two separate sleeves that were completely different, one attached to her jacket and the other detached. The sleeve that was attached to her jacket was wide, clutching her skin up until her elbow and then the pale yellow fabric puffed out. It stopped at her wrist, showing off her white-gloved hand. Her other sleeve was black, reaching covering all of her hand.

She had yellow short-shorts with black lining covering her legs, white leggings starting at her mid-thigh. Mid-thigh boots that had the same design and color scheme of her jacket covered her feet.

"What happened," Tyson asked. He wore a casual outfit. A bright white long sleeved shirt with two black buttons at the top, one unbuttoned. Black board shorts that stopped at his knees, a neon green flame design on the right leg, covered his legs.

Black fingerless gloves covered his hands, and his thumbnails were painted green. His feet were covered by white high tops, laces black and green. A jacket was wrapped around his neck like a cape, making him seem goofy.

The blonde Weapon stole Raven's food, trying to pick up some of the soba noodles with the chopsticks. After a while he gave up trying to use the wooden sticks, and grabbed a plastic spork, scooping up a few noodles.

As the black-haired Meister started to explain what happened in Mrs. Maka's class, Tyson handed him back his bowl, green eyes staring at him the whole time.

"You said Ace, right," the Weapon asked, almost sounding as though he hoped that the Meister hadn't.

Raven nodded his head, "Yeah... Why?"

Tyson's bright green eyes looked over at Zayne, and their eyes met for a moment. They seemed to be having a silent conversation, and Raven wished that he could read minds.

The blonde Weapon stood up, grabbing his wrist. "C'mon,"

"Where are we going," Raven asked as he was dragged away from the table. He got no answer.

He turned his head back before exiting the cafeteria, yelling over to Zayne, "Watch my stuff!"

* * *

"Kid, she needs to have a Meister!"

"I can't force her."

"You're Death, now, Kid! She's a Death Scythe. You're supposed to give her orders."

"You're right…She is my Death Scythe, meaning I'm her Meister. Problem solved."

"Kid, that isn't what I meant."

"Maybe not, but its true."

"But Kid-"

"End of discussion, Maka."

Ace heard all of the argument from outside of the Death Room. She could hear her instructor marching out of her brother's office, slamming the door open. Her green eyes glared at her, directly at her soul, which she knew the Scythe Technician could see.

"You need to grow up, Ace," Maka said, sighing, "You can't rely on Kid like you did as a child."

"I don't rely on Death-nii," the brown and black-haired Weapon argued, "He made that decision on his own."

The Meister shook her head in a disapproving style, walking away in a hurry. The slight heel of her boots clicked on the ground in an angry click as she walked away, making it clear to everybody who heard it that she wasn't in a good mood.

Once she was gone, Ace sighed in relief. She let her guard down for a moment, relaxing. She put down her hood, a rare occurrence only her brother, and a blonde admirer of hers, saw. A small smile graced her face, barely noticeable.

Though when she felt the Soul Wavelengths of two familiar people, her guard was immediately back up. She put her hood on, and her single red eye stared at the two approaching boys.

"Hey, Ace," the blonde one said, smiling. A light pink blush spread across his cheeks, and she inwardly smiled.

"Hello, Tyson."

The Weapon nudged his silent friend that stood next to him. The black-haired Meister kept his pale blue eyes on the ground, and Ace took the opportunity to observe him.

He wore a royal blue button up shirt with a high collar. The first three buttons were undone, and it showed the black shirt he wore underneath. The long blue sleeves of the shirt were pushed up to his elbows lazily, irritating her. He had black jeans tucked into regular brown boots, and a belt hung off his hips.

"You're Raven," she mumbled, standing up from where she had been sitting on the floor. "I'm sorry about earlier. It was nothing personal."

Tyson elbowed the black-haired Meister, grinning, "I told you. Ace is a good girl who would never hurt someone on purpose. Isn't that right, Striker?"

At the mention of her last name, Raven's head snapped up. His pale blue eyes widened as he stared at her.

_What's his problem, _she thought for a moment.

"So, have you found a Meister," Tyson asked, trying to step on his friend's foot without her noticing it. Though, of course, she did.

"I'm a Death Scythe," Ace sighed. "I don't need a Meister."

"All Weapons need a Meister," Raven protested. His blue eyes shined a bit, staring directly into her non-caring red eye.

"Death Scythes don't. They're able to fight on their own," she said, trying to withhold the snarl that tried to enter her voice. "Besides, I'm unable to have a Meister."

"How so?"

"Its none of your concern."

"Isn't it? Mrs. Maka still wants me to partner up with you tomorrow," He stated. For someone reason, having Ace talk so nonchalantly about not needing a Meister irritated him beyond belief.

"If I tell you," Striker said in her usual monotone voice, "You would back out, and I can't let you back out."

"Why not? You don't care if you have a Meister or not as it is!"

"True, but my brother has convinced me to give you a chance."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"_There," Ace stated. She offered Raven a hand, pulling him up from where he had landed on the floor. "I gave it a shot, and our Soul Wavelengths didn't connect."_

"_You did your best, I suppose," Miss Maka sighed from the sidelines. _

_Raven's pale blue eyes squinted in a glare as he growled, "You weren't even trying! Ace, please at least try! Why are you so against having a Meister?"_

"_None of your business," Striker replied back._


End file.
